Heljarchen Hall
Heljarchen Hall is a homestead which can be built on land purchased in The Pale. Overview Heljarchen Hall sits on a rocky mountain slope in the snowy tundra of the Pale. To the south, Whiterun and the Throat of the World can be seen on a clear day, while Loreius Farm is just a short distance away. To the east and north of the wild forests of the Pale stretch far, and to the west slopes lead higher up the mountainside to Stonehill Bluff and the Tower of Mzark. Features *Heljarchen is unique in that a grain mill for making flour is available. *Proximity to the Tower of Mzark allows easy access to and from Blackreach. *Clay and quarried stone can be mined directly in front of the carpenter's workbench; a pickaxe and three quarried stone are also near the workbench. A corundum ore vein is located north east of the carpenter's workbench in between the two cliffs. Purchase This location can be bought from the Jarl of Dawnstar, Skald the Elder or Brina Merilis depending on who controls the Pale - the Stormcloaks or Imperial Legion. Characters *Gregor, Housecarl - assigned by the Jarl. *Oriella, bard - hired by the steward. *Markus, carriage driver retained by the steward. Trivia *Some adopted children dislike the location, complaining that it is too cold to play outside whilst others will say how nice it is. *As with the other houses, random bandits attacking the home, or a giant from nearby Blizzard Rest paying a visit, may result in livestock getting killed. Bugs *Items from the Dragonborn's inventory that are dropped in the house on any piece of furniture are either missing or teleport to the floor when re-entering the house. This can be avoided by putting an item or items from inventory on the floor, exiting the house, then reentering the house. After this the item or items can now be placed on any furniture. These steps can be repeated every time there is a need to put anything from inventory on furniture in the house. *Building this house doesn't change the number of houses owned by the Dragonborn in the game stats. *If the kitchen wing is built and a set of Mounted Elk Antlers are added, they may fall down after exiting and re-entering the house, or after saving and reloading. *The house may be able to be purchased when Dawnstar has been taken over, despite whether or not either of the required quests have been finished. *The carpenter's workbench located on the outside of the house may list other extra things to build such as a stable, animal pen, etc., even if they have already been purchased. Purchasing them will deduct materials, but not add another small addition like the animal pen if already purchased. This can be solved by backing out and reentering the workbench's menu. *Oriellia, the Bard for Heljarchen Hall, may permanently stay in the home, no matter how many times she is dismissed. There are no known fixes other than (on PC) to disable her. * It may be possible to buy the land by just completing the Nightmare Quest. * It may be possible to buy the land without doing either of the quests. *It may not be possible to buy at all. *Building a Storage Room and an Armory will result in the wings not being fully conjoined. A fence will block the path on the upper porch. This can be fixed by reloading a previous save and building the armory or storage room again in the order the carpenters workbench shows the parts of the building in the menu. *The mannequin on the second floor of the Main Hall in Heljarchen Hall may move out of location. This can be fixed by removing/adding armor to the mannequin. * If more than one set of armor is equipped on the mannequin on the top floor, the armor that was initially equipped will continuously spawn even after being removed. when the homestead is exited and entered into again. * Sometimes when creating a display case, no weapon can be placed in it. See also *Lakeview Manor *Windstad Manor Appearances * es:Mansión de Heljarchen ru:"Хельярхен-холл" Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations Category:Skyrim: Houses